Missing in Action
"Missing in Action" is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundredth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 5, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis After surviving the perilous Void on the planet Abafar, Colonel Meebur Gascon and his droid squad wander around the city of Pons Ora. After finding out the city is beat-down and and barren, Gascon explains he needs food and that WAC-47 needs to charge. Gascon orders R2-D2 and the other droids to take a look around and see if they spot any enemies. Gascon and WAC enter the cantina, where Gascon gives an introduction and his needs, but the owner, Mr. Borkus, tells him no droids are allowed. He then tells Gascon he doesn't feed conduit worms either, and the two are kicked out. The two venture behind the cantina, where they stumble upon trash. Though Gascon feels feeble about eating the raw food, WAC makes a point that it is nutritious. Then, the dishwasher boy, Gregor, dumps trash on top of Gascon. Besides stuttering and long hair, Gascon is able to identify Gregor as a clone trooper. Gascon then assumes Gregor is working undercover for a Republic assignment and requests that he helps them return to the Republic to deliver the encryption module, but Gregor has no idea what Gascon is talking about, and returns to work when Borkus orders him inside. Later, Gascon and WAC meet up again with the rest of the squad, where they have reported battle droids are on the planet. That evening, Gregor asks Borkus about the definition of a clone, and Borkus lectures him on how they battle for the Republic. Then Gregor asks if he is a clone, and Borkus tells him to stop asking ridiculous questions and that his destiny is to be a dishwasher boy. Meanwhile, the droid squad finds a Republic shuttle in the city. Gascon believes it is their escape route, but the droids feel they cannot rush to the shuttle since they are wanted targets, so Gascon explains they need the help of Gregor. They follow him to his beat-down apartment. Artoo displays a hologram of Clone Captain Rex, who Gregor, in disbelief, sees himself, but Gascon says it isn't, but he's a clone, just like the dishwasher. Gregor retells his tale that he crashed on Abafar and that Borkus found him and kept him his slave. Gascon orders Artoo to scan him, and the squad finds out he was a clone commando captain of an elite squad, but was reported missing at the Battle of Sarrish. Gregor then recalls the battle and agrees to help the squad. He cuts his hair and figures his army is at the diner, but little does he know Borkus is trailing him. The squad enters the cantina and then are confronted by Borkus, who displays Gregor's armor. Borkus taunts that he is no soldier and beats Gregor at a fight, but the astromech droids tie up the evil chef and Gregor collects his armor. Before they can leave, Borkus tantalizes the squad by saying the droids loaded the shuttle with rhydonium and that their precious escape ship will blow up to ruins. The squad goes to the area, where Gregor provides cover fire as the droids and Gascon make their way to the shuttle. One blast hits a rhydonium fuel barrel, injuring both M5-BZ and Gascon. Gregor helps them up and the squad enters the shuttle as Gregor stands his ground. Though the droids and Gascon refuse to leave Gregor, he promises he will return and that he thanks them for making him remember who he was. WAC pilots the shuttle to a Republic cruiser above the planet. Credits Cast Starring * Stephen Stanton as Colonel Meebur Gascon * Dee Bradley Baker as Gregor / Captain Rex * Ben Diskin as WAC-47 * Tom Kane as Narrator / Mr. Borkus * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Brent Friedman Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Borkus *Meebur Gascon *Gregor *M5-BZ *QT-KT *R2-D2 *Rex *U9-C4 *WAC-47 Locations *Abafar **Pons Ora **Power Sliders *Tatooine Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Sarrish **Escape from Abafar Gallery Videos "Missing in Action" Preview 1 "Missing in Action" Preview 2 Star Wars The Clone Wars Celebrates 100 Episodes External Links *The Clone Wars S5 - "Missing in Action" Category:Episodes Category:Season 5